


Tied 'round our beating hearts

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Tied 'round our beating hearts verse [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Stephen Strange, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sub Peter Parker, Switch Tony Stark, Sword Fighting, Teasing, double handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Stephen comes home early, only to find a surprise's waiting for him in the bedroom. Tony says Peter's been bad, Peter says Tony's been bad, and Stephen is ready to have as much fun as this situation will allow.Starker Bingo 2019 Fill, I5: "Tied to the bed"MCU Rarepairs Bingo 2019 Fill, B2: "Spider Man/Peter Parker"Official Kink Bingo 2019 Fill, O4: "Face-Sitting"





	Tied 'round our beating hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is me, and 3k worth of porn. Betad by the amazing Aoife, hope you'll enjoy this!

He’s looking at the ceiling like it holds all the answers. It doesn’t.

He’s also looking at the ceiling because that’s the only position he can stay in that doesn’t hurt his neck like a proper bitch. 

Tony’s four limbs are tied to the bedposts of his proudly acquired king size bed. He’s tried the knots, writhing one way or another to get them to loosen around his ankles and wrists, to no avail. 

Peter's strength isn’t a joke. 

His orders to stay put aren’t one either. Except Tony’s really into the idea of testing the other man’s boundaries, always has been. It’s how he ended up in this position in the first place anyway.

Apparently Peter doesn’t take kindly to being teased relentlessly while in public, surrounded by people who have no business being there when he’s sporting a fabulous hard-on. Tony thought it was amusing. 

He’s not so sure now. 

Peter’s left him like this about half an hour ago and if it was fun at the start, enthralling even, it's starting to get really boring. He wonders what Stephen would think if he saw him like that right now. He’s also pretty sure the man’s already thought of putting him in this exact position before. Might be fun then.

The ceiling really isn’t a very interesting thing to look at. Maybe he should put a mirror up there - it wouldn’t have helped in this situation but it might more interesting, long term, than some random art he could hang from corner to corner. Thoughts to ponder. For now, there’s only the creamy white paint that shines just that bit brighter from the sparkle finish of it. 

Tony starts whistling to entertain himself, sort of - he’s still hoping Peter didn’t actually leave the apartment but is staying in another room so Tony can stew for a bit. Maybe if he manages to be obnoxious enough even with walls and doors separating them, Peter will come back faster. 

Tony wonders if he should apologize. Peter didn’t look pissed per se and it’s not like it’s the first time his boy’s had to hold onto his arousal with all the strength of his enhancement for the duration of a gala - God knows both Stephen and himself enjoy watching him red-faced and almost shocked by the power they have on him not to do it every chance they get. 

Maybe not an apology then, a reward? Or is this Peter giving himself one? Probably. 

There’s rustling in the next room and Tony guesses Peter is talking to someone by the way most of his sentences lilt up in question at the end. He laughs too, sweet, sweet sound. He can’t hear the other person though so maybe he’s on the phone? 

Thankfully, Tony doesn’t have too much time to wonder on his own.

The door opens and after a bout of suspense, Peter enters. He winks at him, the little shit, and steps to the side with a motion of his head for Tony to keep watching the door. 

Tony’s jaw drops, “You’re...You’re not supposed to be here,” 

“Well, that’s a warm welcome,” Stephen answers.

His eyebrow is raised as if in punctuation but Tony can see the distinct moment even that motion changes into one that tells his appreciation of Tony’s present position. 

His eyes flick towards Peter, nodding, before they come back to looking Tony up and down. 

“Boy’s been bad, Stephen, real bad, untie me?” Tony says, as if he didn’t recognize the hunger that’s settled at the bottom of Stephen’s blue eyes is directed towards him.

Stephen chuckles, “As if. On the contrary, I think Peter’s been really good; come here baby boy.”

Stephen sits in the divan they’ve set right in front of the bed, his legs spread and ready to accommodate Peter. He handles the younger man with both hands on his hips and makes him sit backwards, Peter's back to his chest, so they can both see Tony. 

Tony bites his lip, not sure if he should laugh or whine, they both look at him with such hunger. He knows they won't be doing anything to alleviate his own needs any time soon. Whining it is. 

Stephen chuckles again before nuzzling Peter's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of the pale skin Tony's just as addicted to as Stephen is. 

"You did very, very good, baby," his voice is low, Tony groans. Stephen's hands part Peter's robes effortlessly, revealing the silky expanse of his stomach and chest. He's naked save for the purple satin boxers that seem tight around him right now and Tony sucks in a breath.

"This is already killing me." 

"But you deserve it, certainly?" Stephen answers right back, a lilt to his voice that lets both the others know just how amused this whole situation makes him. "Didn't he, baby? Didn't Daddy deserve it?" Stephen asks again and bucks his hips at the same time. Peter gasps, steadies himself with one of his hands shooting backwards to grab the back of the divan by Stephen's shoulder. 

"He did, Daddy was bad, Daddy, so bad," Peter's voice is breathy, almost pained - everything Tony's dick didn't need to start spurting on his bare stomach. 

One of Stephen's hands wind in Peter's curls at the base of his skull and he tugs and bucks his hips once again, "Then we'll show him why he should behave next time, uh?" 

His other hand leaves Peter's hip to snake up to his nipples and he starts twisting them gently, a flick here and another there and soon he's tugging at them both mercilessly, Peter writhing in his lap and letting out the lewdest little moans. 

Tony tries everything to get any kind of friction he can, to no avail, there's nothing to relieve him of the edge they're keeping him in. He can only watch. 

Stephen tugs at both Peter's hair and his nipples, sucks mark after mark on his neck and what he can reach of his collarbones. He looks Tony dead in the eye as he starts sucking on Peter's earlobe. 

" _ Daddy _ ," Peter keens, his bare toes curling an inch above the carpet and Stephen laughs, delighted. 

Without warning Stephen's hand makes its way down Peter's chest to press against his clothed crotch. 

"That what you want baby boy?" Stephen starts stroking Peter through the fabric of his underwear and Tony cranes his neck to follow the movement. He can just feel the softness of the fabric and Peter's hardness, the best thing in the world. 

Stephen inches the boxers down Peter's thighs, lets him kick them off completely before divesting him of his robes as well and yanking him back in his lap. 

A groan escapes Stephen's lips, "You feel so good on top of me like this, baby, your little bottom," he pinches Peter's ass with one hand and swallows his yelp by angling his face with the other. He kisses him greedily and Tony can only watch, his blood boiling and his fingers itching to touch, to participate. 

His hand moves again and Stephen winds his fist around Peter's cock, "Your baby cock, I've missed it so much," he pumps and pumps, hard and fast right off the bat, "Don't you come too fast when I'm playing Peter," Stephen warns sternly, his other hand taking a hold of Peter's balls and squeezing. 

Tony can see him start a slow grind against Peter's backside just as he keeps playing with the boy's cocklet. He isn't gentle about it, never is when he's been gone for a while. He takes what he needs and so, Tony isn't surprised when the next thing he does is force Peter onto his quivering legs so he can undress completely as well. 

"Go straddle Daddy, baby," Stephen chucks his pants down while Peter obeys but stops when the man tsks, "His face, sweetheart, straddle his face." Stephen winking at Tony is the last thing the man can see before Peter's baby cock and balls bump gently against his chin and Tony's mouth falls open as if on reflex. Peter's cheeky smile makes him blush for some reason, their boy looks so proud of what he's started. 

The bed dips some more by Tony's legs, the only indication, together with the slight pull to the sheets underneath him, that Stephen has joined them on the bed. There's a moment of stillness where Peter doesn't move, waiting for Stephen's next direction and Tony goes a bit cross-eyed looking up at Peter with his mouth open on the tip of of the boy's cock.

Tony takes a deep breath in, sharp and just that side of birthing a moan when the next thing he feels his stinging pinches to his exposed inner thighs. He doesn't get a moment to let the pain sink in though, Stephen moves a bit further up the bed, until his knees are nestled in the spots he just abused and his voice fills the room again.

"Go on then, plug Daddy's mouth with your cock baby. Push it till it's all the way down, until your balls are all over Daddy's chin, hm?" 

It's not really a question, never is in these moments. It doesn't matter that Peter instigated this game, it's all Stephen's power to steer and charge now and for the first time it occurs to him that Peter actually knew the other man would be coming home sooner than they expected him. 

That's the last coherent thought he can muster really, can't help it when his mouth is suddenly filled by Peter's hard and weeping cock, tip to base as the boy tips over until they all hear his hands knocking on the headboard and grabbing the wood for balance. 

"Good, you stay there. You fill that mouth so well, don't you baby, like Daddy's mouth was made for it." 

The words send a special kind of thrill down Tony's spine, the kind that makes Tony's submissive tendencies jolt awake. Only Stephen has that power on him, only this man and his gravel-like voice when he's aroused, his trembling yet iron-willed hands on him - Tony's never had that with anyone else before. Stephen brings forth Tony's need to be owned and cared for effortlessly, using Peter as his weapon of choice to get him there.

"Thrust, Pete, gently, just your hips moving," Stephen orders next and when Peter gets just a little too enthusiastic, a resounding slap echoes down the walls of their room and Tony knows Peter's backside must already be blotching pink from the spanking. "I said gently, baby, be a good boy for me, fuck his throat, not his mouth."

Tony moans around Peter's cock and moans again when he feels Stephen's cock bump into his, repeatedly. The motion sends his cock jumping from his stomach to the empty air, again and again, and every time Stephen brings their cocks together, Tonh knows his own dribbles more and more precum. 

He's starting to feel messy in the best of ways. His nostrils flares as he tries to bring around the barely moving cock snuggly nestled in his mouth, his chin is steadily getting covered by his flowing saliva, his neck too, and his belly is speckled with drops of pre-ejaculate. Stephen's cock keeps hitting his own, precise and efficient, a beat of flesh against flesh. The man's fingers come swirling in the growing pool just shy of his belly button, spreading the sticky cum there. 

"You're doing so good, both of you," Stephen's voice has taken a quality it only ever reaches when Stephen's deep into his own domming headspace and Tony's toes curl from it, together with the sheer power of the praise. It coats him in a glow that's mesmerizing and exciting all the same, his every nerve-endings alight with a fire he only ever experiences in those specific instances where Stephen takes charge of the room as a whole, of both Peter and himself with a gloved hand and a wicked tongue. 

"Take your cock out, give him your baby hole, darling. Pull your cheeks apart and give it to Daddy." 

Peter scoots up the bed until his knees are at Tony's ears and his calves wiggle underneath Tony's shoulders. Tony can't see him reach back and pull his perky little ass open but he can picture it so clearly he groans. It becomes muffled just a second later as Peter executes his orders and sits on Tony's lips, starting a slow grind that pulls a moan out Stephen's mouth. It's the first of the night and it makes both of them writhe in their places, equally subdued and surrendering to the pleasure it gives them knowing they make such a good show for their man. 

"You can stroke your cock, baby, pull at it, as hard as you want, but you know the rules, you don't come till I tell you."

Stephen's voice is veiled by his arousal, its texture turning a velvety that tells Tony he's close and he hopes he'll get to come along with his lovers when Stephen decides to let go. 

Peter's mouth lets out a continuous string of moans and gentle cries, surprised gasps that never fail to make Tony smile, unless his mouth is full and hard at work like it is now. He bucks his hips in what Tony knows is the tightest fist he can manage, only to grind back hard down on Tony's awaiting lips. His tongue is busy swirling and swirling around Peter's hole, relishing in the feeling of the soft muscle relaxing under his touch. He doesn't feel the growing soreness of his jaw, nor the drain on his thighs as he keeps contracting his belly and legs, his whole body taut with the need for release. 

Nothing exists but Tony's need and the little groans that fall off Peter's lips and the uninterrupted beat of Stephen's hard and hot cock against his own. Tony can't even hear much of anything past the buzz that fill his ears when Stephen finally has mercy on him and starts fisting both their cocks in tandem. 

Tony's mouth is open large and loud as he cries out against Peter's hole and the boy's hips stutter from the force of the vibrations, no doubt. 

"Come now, baby, come for your Daddies." Stephen asks, but Peter needs more, just a little push forward to tip over the edge and they all know it, and so it comes. 

His hand still wound around Tony's dick and his own, Stephen leans forward until another slap echoes in the air and another, a series of spanks that make Peter's ass jiggle and bounce on Tony's face and the boy cries out. 

His come splatters around Tony's head and dribbles down his cheeks, some of it makes its way into Tony's hair until his thighs shake too much to hold him and Peter sits back completely on Tony's face, effectively cutting his air supply. 

Tony's stopped fighting against his bonds a long while ago, he only writhes against the sheets at the mastery of Stephen's unforgiving strokes on their respective cocks, at the delicious slide of their heated flesh always touching. The added stimulation of Peter blocking his breath makes it all too much. 

Tony doesn't know if Stephen's said he could or not, he can't hear anymore as he comes, long ropes of come spurting think on his stomach and up his chest until it's but a few drops sliding down his shaft and along Stephen's fingers. He feels the man's hand spasm around them both and then he knows he's joining Peter and himself in release, coming hard and hot on Tony's willing form. 

He's feeling drowsy, his eyelids drooping towards unconscious by the time Stephen lifts Peter off his face and to the side, carefully laying him next to Tony. 

Stephen's face is in Tony's, his eyes not concerned but concentrated as he searches Tony's own. 

"Breathe, gently, through your nose," Stephen does it with him, "And release it, slowly, from your mouth, with me, baby." He nuzzles Tony's jaw and cheek without a thought to Peter's cum still coating his skin. "Good, that's good, you're doing so well baby. I'm going to untie you now, hm?" 

Tony doesn't know if he nods or gives his assent in any other way that a lazy stray moan but Stephen gets to work anyway. He massages the skin of each wrist and ankle diligently, a rush of warmth seeping through Tony's pores that he knows, in some corner of his mind, is magic he's probably not supposed to use for this purpose but it feels good, soothing in ways that nothing else is. 

Tony whines dazedly when Stephen's hands leave him, his closed eyes not allowing him to keep tabs on the man he needs so much right now. He thinks he tries to grab at thin air but a hand takes both of his, gentle and much thinner than his own and he knows it's Peter - Peter who's now curled up against Tony's side, his head wedged under Tony's chin and his sweet voice mingles with Stephen's deep baritone in a buzz of noise that doesn't manage to make sense to Tony but keeps soothing him anyway.

He falls asleep like this, the addition of Stephen's much larger body on his other side, a sensation he's missed for two long weeks now, letting him sink further, safe and loved, cared for in ways he cannot and won't articulate. The last thing he knows is there's now a blanket covering the three of them and Peter's lips kiss his temple, "Thank you, Daddy."


End file.
